


Just Say So

by Ms_Blue17



Series: Sakukomo Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of fluff at the end, Cousin Incest, Frottage, Komori is wearing a maid dress, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Penetration, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Sakusa can't admit he fantasied about it, Smut, riding cocks, voyeourism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Blue17/pseuds/Ms_Blue17
Summary: Komori is wearing a maid dress becuase he knows Sakusa has fantasied about it, but he wont admit it. Komori will make him to.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakukomo Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016502
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Just Say So

**Author's Note:**

> SakuKomo Week2020 | Day 6 - Just say so
> 
> (I couldn't think in a title, so I used the prompt)
> 
> My second try writing some smut >.>  
> So, don't expect too much. Still enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: https://twitter.com/Blue17Ms/status/1332242383891677186?s=19
> 
> A link of a drawing of Komori wearing the maid dress i tried to describe here.

It was an autumn evening in Osaka. The air a little bit chill outside. Sakusa had finished training and was heading to the showers now. They would have a free weekend, which, fortunately, had coincided with EPJ’s free weekend.

Tokyo was not that close to Osaka, but clearly taking the chance, Komori had invited him over. As soon as he knew they both will have the same free weekend, he asked Sakusa to come over and stay on his place. 

Sakusa accepted. Lately it had become harder to be away from Komori for so long, and maybe he was feeling a little bit needy… but just maybe, and of course, he would rather die than letting Komori know this information. Komori was his angel, of course, but he knew him well enough to know he could also be the devil itself.

The train ride to Tokyo was peaceful. Usually Komori would have waited for him at the station, but he had sent a message to Sakusa saying he had to do some errands and it’d be better If he arrived home by himself. Sakusa only answered a simple ‘ok’.

He arrived in Komori’s apartment and used his copy of the key to open the door. He entered; apartment quiet and lights off. There was only a dim light coming from the kitchen. He thought maybe Komori wasn’t home yet. He took off his shoes and walked towards the bedroom to leave his luggage. 

“Welcome home, Kiyoomi” said a seductive voice. Sakusa’s eyes widened in surprise at the sight in front of him. On the bed, crossing his legs in a provocative way, sat Komori. He was wearing a maid uniform. 

The uniform consisted of two pieces. The main piece was the black dress with short sleeves and a white collar. The center of the chest was devoid of fabric forming a cute heart that revealed a little the line that divided Komori's pectorals. The skirt of the dress somewhat short, barely long enough to cover the ass. Ruffles of transparent silk stood out from under the skirt. The second piece, a kind of white apron with ruffled suspenders. It fitted perfectly at the waist and then fell innocently with the skirt of the dress. And of course, the white maid headband.

In addition, Komori wore two long white stockings that reached up to her thighs, 4 or 5 inches above his knees. At the sides of the stockings, small black bows were hanging. And on his feet, he was wearing two simple black high heels. Only the Gods knew where the hell he has gotten all the outfit.

Sakusa tried to say something, but the words simply didn’t come out of his mouth.

“Oh, what happen, Kiyoomi? Need help with something?” asked Komori, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward innocently, putting both hands on his laps. His lips parted showing a fake concern. 

He looked so damn cute and sexy at the same time. How was he even able to do that? 

Sakusa felt the heat coming to his body, and it took everything he had on him to answer plainly as usual.

“What’s all this?” he inquired squinting his eyes. “Why are you humiliating yourself in whatever you’re wearing?” he scoffed.

Oh, so was it going to be like this? Komori, thought. Sakusa was playing the tough one, huh? Then, let it be. Soon, he would swallow his words back, anyways.

“You mean the maid outfit?” Komori asked, a smirk on his face. “Well, remember last month? When you were acting all weird while we were at the mall? I kind of noticed you were gazing at a maid dress. When I asked you what was wrong, you didn’t answer, but your ears got all red… So, I thought maybe my sweet cousin was having dirty thoughts about fucking with a maid dress… Was I wrong, Kiyoomi?

Sakusa's face turned red. He hated how insightful Komori could be. Indeed, that day he had been thinking about how cute Komori would look on a maid outfit once he saw it. And that simple thought led to many other ones less pure than the last one. 

But how could he admit it? It was embarrassing. He knew his face had already spoken the true, and yet, he wouldn’t say it. 

“It was not it… “he said as calmly as he could, not convincing anyone.

Komori’s smirk disappeared. But his eyes suddenly became sly. He wasn’t going to give up on this. Sakusa knew it, and only thinking about it made his body shiver in a pleasant way.

“Well, maybe I misunderstood your greedy eyes. Sorry about that. Seems like I have to make you want it, then…”

Komori crawled to the center of the bed, letting Sakusa see her ass for an instant. He was wearing white lace panties (of course he was). Then he knelt, spreading his legs, resting his buttocks and thighs on the mattress. Body facing Sakusa, making sure to maintain eye contact the entire time.

Sakusa gulped. 

Komori lifted her skirt with his left hand, while the right one began to massage his member slowly and gently over the lace. His eyes narrowed a bit but never left Sakusa's. His breathing hitched a little. And his lips parted, pleasure showed on his face.

Sakusa’s cock was getting hard quickly. He could feel the arousal between his legs. His body felt hot only by seeing Komori slightly touching himself. 

Then Komori was putting more pressure on his hand. A wet patch in the top of the panties. His back arched a little, and he groaned quietly, while reaching for his dick completely, setting it free. 

The bare touch seemed to have a great effect on Komori. His left hand became a fist messing on the skirt, while his right hand started going down and up over his shaft, stroking in a slow pace Sakusa knew Komori loved. Then, without any warning, he sighed Sakusa’s given name and his eyes finally closed, delighted.  
At this point, Sakusa lost it too. His breathing felt rough in his chest, and his legs trembled. He couldn’t stand the hardness of his member anymore. Precum tearing down on it. His hand reached out to touch himself in a natural reflection. A fierce need to release the heat. 

But before he could reach, he heard a small voice calling him.

“Kiyoomi…?” he breathed out, eyes on him again. “Come here with me, please?” he asked almost in a rustle.

And Sakusa obeyed without thinking it twice. His body moving automatically, no more thoughts left on his mind. Pure instinct. 

When he got close enough to the edge of the bed, Komori raised and pulled him by the collard of his shirt pressing his lips together. It was a wild wet kiss. Tongues quickly touching and pushing each other. Sakusa sucked in Komori’s tongue, taking him closer, grabbing him by the waist. He felt Komori’s hard cock pressing and twitching against his belly. Komori’s hands slipped under Sakusa’s shirt, demanding bare skin. Sakusa let go of Komori’s waist to quickly undress himself. He took out his shirt first, throwing it away, not minding where it landed. Then Komori unbuttoned his pants and helped him to slip them down, leaving him only in his tight black boxers.  
Komori stopped then, sliding a soft hand to reach for Sakusa’s erection and take it out of his underwear. 

He grabbed his manhood, slowly stroking while the black haired moaned lowly biting his lower lip. His hand went down playfully touching Sakusa’s balls too, then up again pressing on his cockhead. Komori’s free hand was in Sakusa’s curly hair, while his tongue licked every inch of his neck, sometimes biting gently to leave some hickeys. 

Sakusa had sled his hands under Komori’s maid skirt, pressing mildly on his butt, sensing the lace of his white panties. 

“You are so hot, baby,” Komori gasped. Sakusa turned a little to see him more directly. Komori’s watery eyes were looking at him, a mix of tenderness and desire.  
Sakusa pushed him gently into the bed, spreading Komori’s legs. The view making him even hornier. Sakusa adored Komori's thighs, and seeing half of them under the stockings drove him crazy. He leaned down to kiss them, holding them opened with his hands, moving his head under the skirt, pressing soft kisses here and there, until he found his way towards Komori’s cock. He slid down the panties and started pressing kisses on Komori’s balls. He sucked them inside his mouth, licking and savoring. Komori groaned arching his back, pressing his feet on the bed, pushing up his hips. And then Sakusa released his balls, put out his tongue and licked from bottom to top of Komori’s length, but when he was about to suck it, Komori stopped him. 

“I want to ride you,” he said. “And I want you to come inside me.”

Sakusa’s eyes widened. His penis growing harder. 

He left his place between Komori’s legs under the skirt and hovered his body over him.

“Okay.” He answered and lifted Komori’s back with his arms, rolling to switch positions.

“And there’s something else,” Komori recited. Sakusa raised an eyebrow. “I want to tie your wrists.”

Sakusa thought for a moment. He wasn’t a fan of tying when having sex. Specially if he was the one being tied. He liked to move freely. But seeing Komori in the maid dress, with her legs spread at the sides of his hips and sitting on his lap, gently pressing against his erect cock was too much for him, how could he say no to anything he asked for?

“Fine,” he finally answered, looking away.

Komori suddenly took out a black ribbon from under the top of his dress. Oh, he had been planning this, of course. This was a completely Komori thing. 

“Good. Stand up a little and put your arms on the back. I’ll tie them there. You’re not allowed to use them,” he explained while Sakusa obediently did as he was said to.  
Komori tied him and pushed him back into the mattress. He gave him a “good boy” kiss on his forehead and came back to business.

Sitting on his lap, Komori began to move lazily. Back to front, and front to back. Making their cocks rub with each movement, dripping precum all over their abs. It felt sticky, but Sakusa didn't care. The sight he had of Komori right now was stunningly hot. Komori kept looking at him with her watery eyes, slightly parted lips, and cheeks flushed with the heat of her body.

Then Komori lifted his hips a little, causing their members to stop touching.

"Enough of that," he murmured. "I'm going to prepare my anus so I can ride your cock."

He picked up a bottle of lube that was lying on the side. Sakusa hadn't even noticed it until now. He poured some of the liquid over his fingers and moved towards his ass, sliding one of them into his rectum. He let out a groan, his eyes narrowed a little, and his breath hitched. His body tensed a bit at the intrusion.

Sakusa's heart rate accelerated immediately. His cock throbbed with excitement, demanding to be touched.

Komori started moving his finger, searching for the exact spot. Within seconds he could feel it. He tilted his finger a little and whimpered louder, closing his eyes completely. Sakusa's hips lifted involuntarily seeking for touch, no success found.

A second finger was inserted. And Komori's legs shook a bit causing him to lean forward. His left hand rested on Sakusa's leg to keep his balance. His chest rose with each inhalation that came faster and more constantly.

He finally inserted a third finger. And he grunted in complete delight. His hips instinctively pushing toward his fingers, seeking more pressure. They needed more.  
Sakusa's cock twitched, so hard and erect that it hurt. His hips lifted without finding the contact he needed. He couldn't take it any longer, he was dying to fuck Komori's ass.  
“Motoya…” he barely could say. “Ride me already.” 

Komori opened his eyes and stared at him. 

“Sure,” he said. Pulling his fingers out, asshole tearing lube. “But first, you have to admit it.”

Oh, there it was. His true goal. Sakusa wonder if Komori had faked everything. He was sure he didn’t. Komori’s plan simply consisted in enjoying himself so much to eventually get to this point. He surely was a clever demon. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about…” Sakusa lied poorly making eye contact.

“You don’t?” Komori said while reaching for his cock again. Stroking slowly above Sakusa’s still untouched length. “I really want to feel your cock inside me” he breath, almost groaning. 

“Then ride me,” Sakusa spited out, his dick aching again, desperate. 

“Then just say so.” He sentenced.

And Sakusa had no strength left to keep fighting this. It was stupid, he didn’t want his pride anymore. 

“I was indeed fantasizing about you in a maid dress two weeks ago,” he admitted. “And I can’t believe you actually noticed and prepared this. You are driving me nuts, looking this beautiful and erotic at the same time.”

Komori blushed, “This was more than I was expecting. Sounds like a love confession to me.”

“Perhaps it is.”

Komori smiled softly. “Good to know…” and without saying any other word, he took Sakusa’s member on his hands and pushed it inside his rectus, sliding only the head. They both whine with the feeling. Then, with no warning, Komori press his ass down, taking all Sakusa’s length in. 

Sakusa growled aloud, lifting his hips, back arched. Komori groaned and shuddered. His hands on Sakusa's stomach, breathing slowly to let his body get used to Sakusa's thick member.

After a few seconds, he began to move, back and forth, up and down with pressure.

And it felt so good that Sakusa didn't give a damn about being tied up, who needed freedom if you had a Komori Motoya riding your erection.

"mmh Kiyoomi ... your cock feels so good. Yes, yes. Lift your hips more for me. There. Fuck me hard, honey,"

"nghh ... Motoya, you are great." Sakusa was not the talkative one in sex either, but words simple escaped out of his mouth.

Motoya began to follow a circular pattern that felt glorious.

He leaned down to reach Sakusa's nipples, licking and sucking on them. Biting them.

A loud howl escaped Sakusa's lips.

Komori picked up his pace.

Sakusa's eyes watered, he could barely keep them open. His back arched more and more, pushing hard on his hips to mercilessly penetrate his cousin. He was close, he could feel it.

Komori pinched both of his nipples as he rode him faster, moaning his name between parted lips.

"You feel amazing inside me. So hard and thick ... Come inside me, I want to feel your semen splashing all my ass."

They were moaning aloud, not caring if someone could hear them. Thrusts becoming erratic. 

Then Sakusa felt it. He groaned while keeping his hips lifted. Closed eyes. Getting energy shocks and shudders. He came hard inside Komori. And Komori felt the warm cum in his ass while riding Sakusa’s orgasm fiercely. He grabbed his own length, stroking fast and hard. 

“Yes! yes, oh yeah baby… nngh…” And within a few seconds he ejaculated too. 

He stayed still for a moment. Then he leaned to rest his fists and head on Sakusa’s chest.

Still trembling, feeling the last spams of orgasm. Heartbeats still speeding. They inhaled and exhaled deeply, until their rate became normal. 

Finally, they both sighed. And Komori took Sakusa’s dick out. 

“Let me untie you before your hands start hurting.” Komori said in a small voice.

Sakusa raised up lazily so Komori could untie him. When he did, he lay back on the mattress. And Komori cuddled on his chest, looking for some warm.

Their stomachs and thighs were a complete mess. Not to mention Komori’s asshole and skirt. They needed to wash and clean themselves, but first they needed this. It was a rule. Cuddling at least 5 minutes after sex.

Sakusa embraced Komori’s body. And Komori happily pressed closer to him.

“This was a nice surprise,” Sakusa said. Thumbs gently rubbing against Komori’s back.

“I know, right? You’ve been working hard the last weeks. Thought you need it.” And Sakusa could feel Komori’s smile on his chest. “What about you wearing the maid dress next time?” 

“What about me fucking you from behind against your desk next time?” he suggested. “You wearing the maid dress, of course,” he sentenced.

Komori giggled. Sakusa was such a jerk. A good one. 

“We’ll see,” Komori answered. “Now, let’s go and take a shower. We need to clean this mess before grabbing some snack before diner.”

Sakusa nodded, suddenly feeling really hungry. He pressed a kiss on Komori’s head.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a lot of time to do this! Writing smut is hard for me. I hope I did it decently so you can enjoy. Also, i'm bad at tagging properly, so please feel free to tell me if something should be changed or added.
> 
> Anyways, I couldn't finish this on time, and there's still day 7 left. I think I'll do it until next weekend ;-;  
> I really need to rest. And I'm willing to read all the new skkm fics in ao3!! 
> 
> So yeah, I'm really happy this week happened, and I hope we can have another one later.


End file.
